X is in Excuse
by requim17
Summary: [Oneshot] Trainslet. Valentine's Day special. More like an extended drabble. Train and Rins get caught in an uncomfortable position and the Little Princess isn't too happy about it...


** I actually own the no-plot of this chapter peoples! Well there's one thing I don't own besides the characters... we'll get into that at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: Happy Valentine's Day? Happy? You find a massacre happy?**

**Valentine's day special! Don't get used to it, I just decided to ignore homework for a day.**

* * *

She was red out of anger, not out of embarrassment. Never out of embarrassment.

And he was smiling like an idiot because he was acting like an idiot, not because he was helping her skirt around the whole issue.

The young girl was only tapping her foot because she was annoyed they were treating her like a child, and not because she knew how parents acted when they were waiting for a straight answer. What exactly was this girl reading about, anyways?

"You're taking this at face value, Eve, it's not what was _really _happening."

"Really?" She continued to tap her foot.

"Yes." She tried to stare the child down, but failed miserably. The resulting frustration was taken out on Train. "Aren't you going to say anything!?"

He let fake tears run down his face, "Why are you shoving me!"

"It was just a small push, Train." _Breathe_.

The girl was smirking, _had she learnt that from Torneo?, _hands on her hips now. "Or maybe it was a _love tap."_

Rins let out a strangled yell and collapsed on the couch. "It's his fault! He was being the idiot and tripped!"

"Then why--" the blonde cut herself off by gesturing at the two of them.

"Well, you have to understand Eve," Train started off, raising a finger in the air as to prove a 'point', "this cheap ramen Sven buys all the time doesn't taste very good without the water added. In fact it is very dry."

"Because that explains everything." Rins muttered under her breath, which was her favorite thing to do; besides yell.

"Well, my lips were very dry. And salty. Yech." He rubbed at his mouth while sticking out his tongue. Eve had begun to scowl.

_I taught her that one_. Rins thought from her position of attempted seclusion on the couch.

"So when I tripped…"

Eve pointed an accusatory finger at Rins, luckily it was only her forefinger. _At least no one's taught her **that** yet_. "Rins didn't exactly look like she was putting up a--"

"Let me tell you a story about instinct, Eve." She rolled her eyes behind closed eyelids. "I know very much about instinct being the best fighter in the world and all." He snuck a peek at the girl, who growled in a way that would have made a lion clap. "You see--"

Eve cut him off. "Enough of your useless stories Train! How can you even count that as an excuse? I just want to know _why_ you both decided to use the _only _couch that we all have to sit on!?"

"Nothing happened!" Rins yelled, and muttered under her breath. She felt if she did her two most favorite things in the world at the same time it would make her feel better. That, also, failed miserably.

Eve rolled her eyes in a 'do you really expect me to believe that' gesture.

Train turned his head and winked at Rins in a 'this is a lot of fun' gesture. But to Rins it seemed more like a 'I like to watch you suffer' gesture.

Rins responded with a very simple statement included in her glare that she calmly sent towards Train, one along the lines of 'Why-is-this-funny-to-you-I'm-going-to-kill-murder-torture-hang-you-from-the-ceiling-from-your-toes-if-you-don't-stop-laughing-at-this-predicament-problem-of-Eve-walking-into-the-room!'

The non-silent moment of silence was finally broken by Eve throwing her hands into the air.

"Then--"

Sven chose this opportune moment to enter the room and assess the situation. His eye moved from the young blonde-haired girl with her lips set in a tight line to the young woman with her head in her hands on the brand new, white, suede couch -- it was so perfect -- and finally to the young idiot who was grinning and waving at him enthusiastically.

Eve attempted to continue again, "Then--"

"...Why are both yours and Rins's shirts on the floor, Train?"

_Definitely red out of embarrassment. Definitely embarrassment._

"Well, you see…" Train began after tilting his head back to laugh, "we were teaching the little princess about anatomy."

"You two most certainly were not!" Huffed the girl in question.

Rins stood up, if things got any worse it would start pissing down rain, and pulled her shirt over her head before going to hide behind Train.

"Train…" Sven shook his head sadly while scowling and scratching his head. The author couldn't decide what his reaction would be.

"I'm out of excuses." Rins said, then rested her beat-red head on Train's back. She heard thunder rumble in the distance. 'Oh, great.'

"Yeah, me too." Train agreed, then spun around, caught her shoulders, and planted his lips on top of hers. It was actually more like the left-corner of her mouth, but it was the intention that mattered.

He then spun back around leaving her tottering, then collapsing back onto the savior of a couch. It deserved a special name this couch, or at least a 'the' in front of it. The Couch. She collapsed back onto The Couch.

Okay, maybe dizzying kisses weren't that embarrassing. She could live with dizzying kisses.

"That's what was happening!" Train continued brightly to his partner.

Eve made a face and muttered, "They tell him but they won't tell me."

Sven sighed and ran his hand down his face. The room held its breath, well the people in the room not the room itself, as Sven dragged his feet over to The Couch.

He rested his hand on the backrest.

He admired the lovely white material.

"We're going to need a new couch, aren't we?"

He cried over the money spent on it.

* * *

**Alrighty. There's this author called Tile. She wrote this fic under her friends name. She's the one that made up the muttering and yelling being the favorite thing thing. Yup. I apologize for using it but it was way to hilarious when you wrote it.**

**My attempt at comedy. We'll see how that goes after I get y'all's reviews.**

**And since I like to clue y'all in on my life.. lemme tell you what's just happened to me. I did something really stupid recently. And my friend just sorta started talking to me again. It was totally my fault..I wish I could have said I was drunk or something but I wasn't... and now it's really awkward. What a great Valentine's day. **

**Oh, and one other thing. If you don't get what I mean by the massacre thing in the disclaimer.. look up St. Valentine on google.**

**Here's some hearts since this is a special and all. 3 3 3 **


End file.
